The overall goal of the proposed R25 training program is to offer a set of instructional and directed research opportunities to exceptional candidates in order to promote their careers as independent researchers in the field of cancer prevention and control. Our proposed Prevention Research Educational Postdoctoral (PREP) training grant will offer a flexible 2-3 year training program to help guide young investigators to this field of study and to provide them with integrated but focused training to conduct basic research and intervention studies in cancer prevention and control. The proposed program will target individuals for training who have received a doctorate in the social and behavioral sciences, public health, nursing and medicine. The training program will consist of the following: 1) A brief, intensive core curriculum of didactic seminars designed to be completed within the first two months of the fellowship by all trainees; 2) An individualized longitudinal curriculum will be offered through relevant academic departments and through the School of Medicine; 3) Trainees will be provided exposure to clinical oncology and basic cancer biology through didactic training and clinical rotations. This will provide trainees with adequate exposure and knowledge to the clinical settings in which cancer care and preventive services are delivered to patients; 4) Development of tailored cancer prevention and control research experiences designed to expose trainees to a variety of research paradigms and disciplines; 5) A mentored cancer prevention and control research project designed by the trainee in collaboration with his/her mentors. As we have conceptualized this program, the training opportunities and needed infrastructure support will be transdisciplinary and focus exclusively on cancer prevention and control research. Upon entry into the program, the fellow will be assigned an initial mentor who will help the trainee orient him/herself to the Cancer Center and University environments, evaluate the trainee's research and clinical experience, and help the trainee choose a permanent primary mentor. During the first two months, trainees will attend and complete the core curriculum and, with their initial mentor's help, select a primary mentor and the package of courses, seminars, clinical and brief research rotations that will prepare the trainee to conduct research in cancer prevention and control. Most trainees will begin designing their research protocol in month 6 of the fellowship and will assemble a multi disciplinary mentoring committee to help direct their research and career development throughout their training period.